Déjenos Ser Amigos
by NakeBenihime
Summary: A short Hollow Grimmjow Jaegerjaques prequel, background story of how he came to join Aizen's Arrancar Army. Some other characters featured: Aizen, Shawlong, Di Roy, Edorad, Il Forte, Nakim...
1. Part I

_**Déjenos Ser Amigos**_

**Part I (I have no plans for continuing this story, so if anyone wants to, they can do it for themselves. I give you my blessing…)**

My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and I am Hollow. Hollow are the fallen spirits that disrupt the balance of souls in the human and spirit worlds. We _should not_ exist, yet we do. The shinigami of Soul Society bear the responsibility of destroying us, deeming us unworthy to endure.

Hollow are the souls of the dead who never made it to the Soul Society from the world of the living. Having no shinigami guide, we fell through the cracks, lost our hearts, and became savages filled with an unquenchable desire to feast upon human souls.

Hueco Mundo is our natural realm. It is a barren wasteland with no sun, no water and no living thing in sight. It is truly a region of death. The disposition of all Hollow are exactly like this dry and desolate place; we thirst, but it can never be fully quenched. We starve, but we can never be completely satiated. The void left from losing the heart gives us no other recourse but to consume beings who still possess theirs.

However, Hollow who are fit enough can eventually learn how to eat other Hollow to _evolve_, becoming Menos Grandes, very powerful and dangerous Hollow. The Adjuchas are the mid-level power class of Menos. We must constantly consume other Adjuchas, for if we become lax and miss too many opportunities, we will regress back into the weakest level Menos, the Gillians, and be doomed to remain as such with no hope of evolving ever again.

That is the life of an Adjucha Menos Grande; kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten, and eat to ripen into a being more masterful than all the others in Hueco Mundo, that of the Vasto Lorde Menos. It is the sole purpose of all Menos Grandes.

There came a day in my own existence as an Adjucha Menos that changed the course of my path to full evolution forever. Wandering through the high desert plains of Hueco Mundo with my five Adjucha-class fraccion, we stumbled upon a would-be feast that was typical of the landscape. A pack of Adjucha wolves had surrounded a lone female Adjucha goat who had somehow become separated from her fraccion. After a short survey of the situation, I decided to intervene.

"What is he doing, Shawlong?" asked Edrad upon observing me as I carefully encircled the pack.

"Silence," came the reply from Shawlong. "Watch and learn from your master."

Knowing that a snake dies when separated from its head, I ascertained who was the leader of the pack. Then, I maneuvered into position just behind him so he would not notice me. When the right moment had arrived, I pounced on his back, boring my sharp fangs into boney spine. He howled fiercely at the white, glowing crescent moon. The other wolves became aware of my attack on their leader and quickly ceased their assault on the goat. Standing motionless, they watched as their master and I did battle the way only the great beasts of the desert can do.

With his blood dripping from my mouth, I lunged at the wolf's neck, and tightly snapping my jaw shut, hoisted him off the sandy ground, and shook him wildly from side-to-side in my mouth until he was too disoriented to fight back. I dropped him like a load of bricks onto the sand, his limp body thudding loudly in defeat.

Bloody and huffing like the ferocious beast that I was, I began to lumber away from the grizzly scene I had created, when suddenly I felt a dozen sharp teeth sinking into my flesh. Stunned, I hurled around to see one of the leader wolf's fraccion chomping a large chunk out of one of my hind legs. Without a moment's hesitation, I downed his whole body onto the ground and, with my red-stained chops, snapped his feeble little neck in two.

All the other wolves retreated upon witnessing the loss of their leader and fellow fraccion. With that sense, they jogged off, abandoning what was left of their brothers. The female Adjucha goat, now safe, remained for a moment. Watching as I attempted again to leave the area, she called out to me—

"—Thank you, Panther-san!" she shouted with a buxom, firm holler. I stopped and turned my head only slightly back in her direction, fixing one eye on her image. "My name is Neliel, and I bid you good-day..."

She did not wait for a reply, and I was not inclined to give one. Turning away, she trotted off into the barrenness, catching up with her shivering and petrified fraccion, who, from what I could barely observe, were a couple of weakling male Hollow.

After quickly regaining my composure, I limped over to my own followers who had been watching and waiting faithfully for me to defeat my enemies.

"Why did you save that weak little female Hollow?" asked Di Roy.

"Weak?" I said confused a little by his question. "You're one to talk, worm."

"But, why did you do it?" asked the bullish-looking Yylfordt, wanting to press me on the issue.

"Battles should only be fought one-on-one," I lectured. "It's shameful to see a horde of cowards ganging up on one prey."

"Grimmjow-sama!" interjected Shawlong in a fit of urgency. "You were bitten by that Adjucha wolf Hollow. This is very bad."

"I am aware of that," I declared after a momentary pause, turning my head away in concern.

Just then, not far off into the distance, a sudden unexpected voice reached us through the stinging, electric air...

(...Continued in Part II...)

Note: Title, _Déjenos Ser Amigos_, is Spanish for "Let Us Be Friends"


	2. Part II

_Déjenos Ser Amigos_

Part II

"Impressive, Grimmjow," said the voice as it grew louder with its approach. "You are truly one of Hueco Mundo's greatest Menos..."

Closer and closer came the voice, and I could smell even from the distance between us who's scent it belonged to.

"Aizen," I snarled under my breath. "What do_ you_ want?"

"Same thing I always want from you, Grimmjow," he said matter-of-factly with that cocky smirk of his.

"I will _never_ join you!" I snapped back, growling at him as if I were readying to attack. "No matter how many times you ask, I will _never_ agree."

"My, my," he arrogantly retorted, "you should _never say never_, and yet you managed to say it twice."

He chuckled mildly at his own wit. That only made me more angry and I growled louder at him. I wanted nothing more than to bite that over-sized head of his clean off his shoulders, but I didn't even try. I knew he had the power to kill me without even so much as breaking a sweat, and that fact made me despise him even more.

"Join my army, Grimmjow," he continued. "I will make you and your followers into my Arrancar. _You_ will even be guaranteed a seat within my elite ranks, the Espada. You will live in my palace and even have a palace of your own."

"All your Arrancar are fakes!" I shot back, flashing my pointy teeth at him. "They're pseudo-Arrancar—not even the real deal."

"That is true," he admitted, still undaunted by my words, "they_ are_ only pseudo-Arrancar because I need a special tool in order to create true Arrancar. I am unaware as to the current location of that tool for the time being, but I can still give you tremendous shinigami power if you'll allow me."

The anger welling up inside me made my entire body rattle, the fresh blood still dripping from my mouth now spraying away in all directions. No matter how intensely and earnestly I stared him down with as piercing a glare as I could muster, he simply would not desist his recruitment of me.

"You are shinigami, in case you have forgotten," I started. "You are my natural enemy—my predator. Your kind exists to destroy us Hollow. Your being in Hueco Mundo is unforgivable. You don't belong here!"

"The fact that I am here can only be advantageous to you," he said without missing a beat.

"I saw your fight with that wolf Hollow and how he bit you on your leg, there." He pointed to the gash on my injured hind leg, still bloody and raw. "Your progression as Hollow is over now. Without me, you could never hope to become more powerful."

Folding his arms, he closed his eyes shut while facing the ground, satisfied with his observation. My countenance dropped momentarily as I gaped back at that large hole in my leg.

"Let us be friends, Grimmjow," he offered, holding out his hand as if to offer me his friendship. "Use your power for my sake, continue to evolve, and, you may even one day become my equal."

_Or, maybe one day I'll become even more powerful than you,_ I thought, as the side of my mouth curled up into a sinister grin. _I'll take that big head of yours off and then I'll finally crush you..._

...THE END


End file.
